


I Finally Found You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Anime one shots [2]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Chihiro runs into someone special from her past





	I Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Spirited Away the other night and this wouldn't leave my head!! Enjoy!

It had been 5 years. Five years of wondering and wishing. Five years of staring off into the distance hoping to see a familiar face. A long time in Chihiro’s personal opinion but she wasn’t one to complain. She knew he would come back someday. How she didn’t know but she had faith she would see him again. 

 

The first day of 8th grade was fairly uneventful for Chihiro. It was quiet and still. She didn’t expect it to be too crazy but she was grateful.  As she was leaving, Chihiro heard someone yelling her name. 

 

She turned around and there he stood. He looked five years older, about 17 years old...and beefier.  Chihiro felt herself blush. He was even more handsome than she remembered. 

 

“CHIHIRO!!” He smiled at her as he ran up to her from the highschool side.

 

“HAKU!!” She ran to him, spreading her arms wide and jumping into his arms.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” She said into his shoulder. He smiled gently at that and set her down.

 

“I missed you as well my friend.” 

 

“Don’t go away again, promise?” 

 

“I promise that I’m here to stay.” He grinned cheekily and Chihiro strategically ignored it.

 

“I’m just glad you’re here now!” She softly punched him in the arm. Her friends at this point had gathered at the spot where the two of them bantered. Whispers of questions danced around the room. 

Chihiro beckoned to Haku to follow her and grabbed his hand in hers. They went up to an empty classroom. 

 

“Chihiro, I have not forgotten you. You are in my memory as you have been since you left and didn’t look back. I’m so happy to have you again. I-i love you.” He blushed a little, as did she and they smiled sheepishly at each other.

 

“I love you too, Haku.” She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. He touched his cheek with his finger tips, staring after the girl he fell in love with all those years ago.


End file.
